1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to laryngoscope blades. More particularly, it refers to a laryngoscope blade having a halogen light source in its integral base and a fiber optic cable leading from the light source towards the end of the blade.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In early laryngoscope blades, the light source was supported by and formed part of the blade at a position near the tip of the blade. An example of this type of arrangement is set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,426,749 and 3,856,001. Unfortunately, it was found that the bulb on the blade generated heat and this caused discomfort to the patient. In addition, the blade had to be cleaned and sterilized and this procedure sometimes damaged the bulb. Through the use of fiber optics, more recent laryngoscope blades have merely had a fiber optic sheath carrying bundles of light conducting fibers from a base of the blade to an end point located above the upper surface of the tongue depressor portion of the blade as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,112. In this type arrangement, the bulb is located in the handle which is connected by a latching mechanism to the laryngoscope blade. This apparatus worked satisfactorily. However, having a light source bulb conveniently located on the blade separate from the power producing handle is still preferred by many physicians, as long as the bulb will not injure the patient and can be easily removed for sterilization of the blade.
Such a convenient apparatus for location of a bulb in a base portion of a laryngoscope blade is needed.